Electrocution
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Asami wants revenge after her office and company is robbed by a criminal group. But when the system fails her, what will she do to stop them? Round 7 Pro-Bending Circuit.


**AN: Hey guys! This is another story for the Pro-Bending Circuit. Theme this round is fighting. My prompts are (dialogue) "You made me do this! You forced my hand!", (smell) rain, and (genre) suspense. I didn't use this as a prompt for points, but I still liked the quote, so I also used (quote) "You have to fight to reach your dream. You have to sacrifice and work hard for it." - Lionel Messi. My word count is 1393.**

 **Enjoy lovelies!**

Asami sighed as she looked at her empty office. The place where her desk used to be was now wide open with space. Her bookshelves were gone, papers were missing, and various miscellaneous objects were scattered all over the floor. Her office had been broken into, and robbed of almost everything inside. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes as anger began to make it's way into her head. She really wanted to find these people and make them pay.

All of this sudden a woman came through the door. She was tall and older looking, with grey hair and a scar on her face. It was the Chief of Police, Lin Beifong.

"Do you have any leads on who did this?" Asami asked anxiously.

Lin sighed and nodded. She almost looked disappointed by something. "Yes, we've found out who. It's a small group of benders with no official title." She handed Asami a picture of the group.

"Well, do you know where they are?" Asami asked.

"Yes, they're currently in a hotel downtown..." Lin trailed off.

"Then why aren't we going to get them?!"

"They have connections with important city officials. We can't just go get them. We need more evidence, and a plan." Lin explained.

Asami's eyes narrowed as the anger started to swell inside her. This was not okay. She had worked so hard for this company. And now the people who were trying to ruin it were getting away. Words from her father started repeating in her mind, "You have to fight to reach your dream. You have to sacrifice and work hard for it." She would have to take care of the criminals herself.

Asami nodded slowly and closed her eyes. "I'd like to ask you to leave, please." Her voice was shaky, yet still somewhat calm.

Lin eyed Asami suspiciously, but nodded her head and left the building. She knew Asami would be smart about this and not do anything reckless. Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, Asami headed to her secret basement below the building. In it were various unfinished prototypes, blueprints, papers, and some weapons of hers. She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a pair of modified electrical gloves. Unlike the ones her father had designed, these had sharper fingers for cutting and wires that shot out to electrocute someone from further away. She had only created these a few weeks ago, so no one but her knew about them yet. Not even her girlfriend, Korra, knew about them.

She slipped on the gloves and grabbed some cash. She knew she'd have to bribe a few people to get to the group responsible for this. But it was all worth it if she could catch them.

As she rode her motorcycle downtown, the rain beat against her helmet. She could smell the wet air all around her. For some reason she couldn't explain, the dramatic setting of the night and the thunderstorm fueled her. She felt powerful, like she could control that thunderstorm in her hands, like she could help her company, like she could take down these guys. She smiled as she got off her motorcycle and walked inside the hotel.

"Excuse me," she greeted as she walked up to the front desk, "do you know if a group of benders that look like this have come here?" She showed the picture to the man working.

"Maybe." He said.

Yeah, she had figured. She pulled out some money and set it front of him. He eyeballed the money, then her, and then took it. "Yeah, they're staying in room 108." Is all he replied with before continuing his paperwork.

Asami smiled as she walked through the hallway on the second floor. She was so close. "100, 101, 102, 103... 106, 107, and finally room 108." She leaned her ear against the door and listened. It seemed like they were just having a conversation. Perfect...

Meanwhile, our young Avatar was in the lobby of the same hotel. She wasn't here on business, but simply because she thought she had seen her girlfriend walk in. She was currently talking to the same man at the desk that Asami had.

"Was she here?" Korra asked excitedly.

He looked the picture she held up and laughed, "Yeah, she was. Was looking for a group of guys that are staying here. Looked real pissed about something."

Korra was confused now. Why was Asami looking for a sketchy group of guys? Almost as if on cue, an explosion was heard from the second floor. Korra immediately ran up the stairs and down the hallway, to find a room's door was broken and on fire. She bent some water over the flames to quell them, and proceeded to run in the room.

There in the middle of the room, was her girlfriend surrounded by 2 unconscious bodies and 2 angry looking guys. The room itself was on fire, and Korra could hear alarms going off throughout the building.

"Asami! Stop!" Korra yelled.

Asami looked at Korra with an animalistic look in her eyes. She was angry, and it was almost like her glare was hotter than the fire. Without a word, she turned back to the 2 guys. She simply smiled and pressed a button on her glove, which shot out a few wires. As soon as it hit one of the guys, he was on the ground and unconscious. The last guy took this opportunity to blast a shot of fire at her, and proceeded to jump out the window.

Asami jumped out the window after the man and ran down the fire escape. He turned around and tried to shoot more fire at her, but it was too late. She electrocuted him and he fell unconscious.

Korra decided it was no use trying to calm the fire at this point, the fire department would do that. She needed to go after Asami, girlfriend or not. She jumped out the window and down the fire escape, only to find that her girlfriend had already electrocuted the last man.

"Asami, why are you doing this?!" Korra yelled.

Asami turned to her and shot the wires from the gloves at her. Korra blocked them with a small rock shield, and sent the rock flying near her as a warning shot. "Asami, I don't want to fight you, but I have to if you don't calm down!"

Asami just became even more enraged. How could she do this to her? Korra was supposed to be her girlfriend, but she didn't understand at all. Asami leapt towards Korra and attempted a swipe at her, narrowly missing as Korra backflipped away from her. Korra closed her eyes and then opened them again, but this time they were glowing. She couldn't bare to hurt Asami like this, so she called upon her Avatar state for the strength to do so.

Korra sent two tendrils of water towards Asami and wrapped them around her, carefully avoiding the gloves. She then froze the tendrils, stopping Asami from moving. Her eyes stopped glowing and Korra began to speak to Asami again, "Asami, I don't want to fight you! But you made me do this! You forced my hand!"

Asami lowered her head as tears and regret started to replace the shrinking anger. She didn't want to fight either. She would never want to fight Korra like this. She was just so caught up within her own anger, that everything became a target to her.

Korra noticed the tears and immediately unfroze the tendrils. She ran over to Asami and wrapped her arms around her, worried. She waited for an explanation from her girlfriend, instead of asking.

Asami breathed in slowly and whispered, "They robbed me and my company, and everyone was too scared to do anything about it because of the connections they had. So I took matters into my own hands. I had to make sacrifices for the good of my company. I couldn't just let justice get away like that."

Korra's eyes widened. So that's why Asami had done this.

"Even so..." Asami continued, "I never... never wanted to fight you. I'm sorry..."

Korra tightened her hug around Asami and whispered soothing things into her ears. She knew Asami, and knew that she was being sincere. Neither of them wanted to hurt each other.


End file.
